


found love in the dressing room

by Trilies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, KHRween, KHRween 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: The most fun part of Halloween is dressing up, of course. So while Kyoko and Chrome are getting ready for the annual Vongola party, they decide to play a little game: why not pick out costumes for the other girl to try?Anything to make Chrome laugh, by Kyoko's book.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Sasagawa Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	found love in the dressing room

"Do you think Haru's costume will shoot out fire again this year....?"   
  
Kyoko pulls her hand out from the racks and racks of costumes, pressing it instead of her lips as she laughs at the memory. "I wouldn't be surprised," she says, flashing a bright smile over at Chrome. It's the reason why Haru isn't there with them today, to make it a proper girls day out. No doubt she's hard at work, as she has been the entire couple of months, working on one of her fun and elaborate costumes for the Halloween party that's slowly become a tradition over the years for all of them - all of Tsuna's friends, those who know of the Vongola secret.   
  
So it's not a Girls Day Out. It's more... just a Kyoko and Chrome day out, the two of them together. Honestly, Kyoko doesn't mind it. While she might not be as adventurous as Haru is, simply because she doesn't have the funds to commission such extravagant costumes or the ability to make them herself, she still adores the _idea_ of dressing up - of becoming someone or something else entirely for a short while. And besides... Glancing back at Chrome once more, she bites back an even larger smile. She'd be a liar if she said that she hadn't been looking forward to spending some alone time with the other girl.   
  
Chrome, despite having the ability to make an illusionary costume that would be a million times better than any store costume, still seems to be having a good time as she looks through the various items on sale on the racks. Kyoko honestly thinks she would look cute in any of them. The only thing that is an issue would be making sure she has an eyepatch to match the rest of her costume... but Kyoko is already prepared to offer her services for that. She might not be able to make costumes, but she can make little accessories like that well enough.   
  
Abandoning her own search, Kyoko steps closer to her to see just what she's been browsing. "Oh! Those princess costumes, huh?" Rather, the 'sexy' kind, where the skirt is a little more above the knee, and the chest is giving a little more attention. It's nothing too scandalous, although she knows for a fact that it would have Hibari narrowing his eyes a little. Still, it's no worse in most aspects than their summer uniforms, besides the attention to the chest. "Do you want to try one, Chrome?"   
  
"Actually..." Chrome glances away, down the rest of the aisle. "I... was thinking that it would look nice on you."   
  
Ah. For a moment, Kyoko wonders if her 'princess of the school', the 'idol of Namimori', role is starting to come back to haunt her. It wasn't as though Chrome entered Namimori Middle when it had faded away or anything. It had still been a silly and dumb little title that had honestly fallen onto her by chance, instead of any of the other cute or patient girls that she went to classes with. She dismisses the thought quickly enough. While that might have been something other people she's gone to school with might suggest, a princess costume for the princess, that's not how Chrome is.   
  
No, she... likely and genuinely thought that Kyoko would look good in it. Well, there's no harm in trying it out. Accepting the costume that Chrome had her fingers on, Kyoko grins. "Then I'll try it out," she says. "I mean, that's part of going costume shopping in the first place, right?" She laughs a little. "You have to see just how good the costume is going to look before you put it on in front of all your friends!" Then again, with the Vongola group... Well, she knows that one time her brother put on a bald wig to look like Reborn, she thinks, so that basically means she could wear whatever she liked and run into no issues. A simple princess outfit is hardly anything zany.   
  
While the outfit may tout itself as a princess costume, it's honestly not that hard to put on in the dressing room. It was made to be a fun little Halloween thing, worn maybe once or twice a year before being put back into the closet. It fits her fine enough, and, while there's no shoes or anything to go along with it, a simple tiara fits nicely upon her head. Kyoko glances into the dressing room mirror, and shrugs. It doesn't look too bad, honestly. It wouldn't be her first choice, on a personal level, but Kyoko knows enough to know she looks very cute like this.   
  
Honestly... Kyoko smiles twirling around to watch the way her dress flutters about her legs. Chrome really does have a good eye for this kind of thing, she has to admit. Even if it's not to her _tastes_ , the color and cut really does look pretty on her. She hadn't thought that Chrome would have that kind of eye... but, she supposes it does make sense. For a long time, she was staying close to Mukuro, and picked up everything that the man held an interest in. While Mukuro is the kind of person who is dismissive about the materialism of the world... They all know that he has a fondness for clothing, whether it means looking dramatic himself, or dolling up his friends and followers. Chrome has definitely been involved in that, Kyoko knows for a fact.   
  
And even without that fact... Chrome _is_ an illusionist, one who is going to be involved in the various machinations of the underworld. That means not only learning how to be clandestine, which Kyoko thinks Chrome truly excels at, but keeping up to date with certain trends or little traits. It wouldn't do, after all, if she went undercover as some glamorous celebrity but had no idea how to dress like one, or what clothes and colors would look best.   
  
So even if this wasn't something that she would have chosen... Kyoko can't be too annoyed about it. It's nice, to think that Chrome is so aware of her that she knows what kind of clothing would look good on Kyoko.   
  
Swinging open the door, Kyoko holds her arms out. "Ta da!" she says cheerfully. "What do you think?"  
  
In the time that it's taken her to get dressed, Chrome has already gathered a few more costumes that are resting on her lap from where she sits there. Immediately, her face goes a cherry blossom pink; she's always blushed so easily at every little thing. "You look very pretty," she says, soft as mist creeping along dawn, and Kyoko feels a little bit of pleasure flutter in her chest at the compliment, more than it has from any other person besides Tsuna, when they were dating. Even now, as simple friends, he always seems to know exactly what to say to make her feel happy, or pleased.   
  
"You have great taste, Chrome-chan!" she tells her, and she's tempted to get this costume almost entirely because of how red Chrome gets at the compliment she receives in turn. "So, are those costumes you're going to try on too?" But she almost doesn't have a chance to finish the question before Chrome shakes her head.   
  
"I thought... they would also look nice on you," Chrome says, and Kyoko tries to hide her smile behind one hand.   
  
Leaning forward, she watches Chrome's face turn almost cherry tomato red, now, instead of the pretty pink it had been before. In its own way, this is also rather cute. "You know, we need to get a costume for you, too," she says playfully, reaching up to brush hair away from her face. "I can't be the only one dressing up!"   
  
"I know." Chrome continues to not meet her gaze, fingers curled atop the small pile of costumes she has. "But... I just wanted to see you in different costumes first."   
  
There's another flutter of Kyoko's heart, and she beams. "Well, I want to see you in a costume too," she says, pressing one finger to her cheek and winking. "How about this - we'll both get costumes we think the other would look good in, and then we'll do a dual reveal. Then we can both get what we want!"   
  
It's not a bad idea; Kyoko is quite pleased to have thought of it. Even better, Chrome doesn't seem to see any issue with it either. The two of them split up, combing through the racks to see what they can dig up. Kyoko thinks long and hard on what Chrome would look cute in, and what would be comfortable besides. There's no point in wearing a costume if it makes you hate standing or just existing in it for most of the night, after all. Soon, they reconvene, exchange costume piles, and disappear back into two different dressing rooms right across from each other.   
  
The first exchange, and Kyoko giggles in delight at what a cute black cat Chrome makes. Meanwhile, jellyfish wouldn't have ever occurred to her, enormous and ethereal hat and all, but Kyoko loves the way it shimmers when she twirls about in the light. She thinks Chrome likes it, too.   
  
Second go around, and Chrome almost drops the gun to her scifi trooper costume. The helmet is a little bit much for her, honestly, and Kyoko feels a bit bad on that, although Chrome herself doesn't seem to mind much. If anything, she's too busy at the exaggerated gestures Kyoko makes in her referee costume.   
  
But, as always, it's third time that's the charm.   
  
Kyoko has all sorts of wolf jokes ready on the tip of her tongue, cute poses to use that she hopes will get a laugh out of Chrome, when she flings open the door on the count of three. Every single one dies before even reaching her throat as she stares across the tiny little hallway that separates the dressing rooms, and she remembers, in detail, one of the costumes that she had placed in the pile before she'd handed them over to Chrome.   
  
She really does make the most darling and precious Red Riding hood, especially with the color spread all across her cheeks, too.   
  
Both of them stare for a long moment... and then Kyoko starts to giggle, giggles which rise into laughter, and even Chrome starts to smile - a precious little expression that still doesn't show up as often as Kyoko thinks it should. It's hard to wipe away tears of mirth when she has enormous fluffy werewolf paws all over her hands, but, fortunately, Chrome steps forward to help clean up her face. "You make a really good wolf," she tells Kyoko quietly, eyes sparkling.   
  
Grinning widely and not minding when Chrome straightens out the ears atop her head, Kyoko says, "And you make a really fantastic Red Riding Hood." When Chrome pulls her hands away, Kyoko places her own behind her back, and rocks on the heels of her feet. "And since we make a really good wolf and Red Riding Hood...   
  
"Would you like to be my date to the Halloween party?"

**Author's Note:**

> The simplest and shortest fic I've written for this weekend.... but, listen, I finished this while the weekend was going, lmao! I had to be good to myself. For once.


End file.
